


Eu te Amo

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enabler, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Sex with love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Depois de meses separadas, não dava para mensura o quanto Ruby e Yang precisavam uma da outra, mas dava para resumir em 3 palavras “Eu te amo” e quando a culpa ameaça o coração de Ruby, apenas essas palavras podem salvá-la, isso, e o afeto de sua irmã.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 4





	Eu te Amo

Não foram poucas as vezes que Ruby pegou-se arrependida de ter partido, mas ela dificilmente conseguia se conter quando um dever maior a chamava. Em seu coração, ela sentia-se tão mal por deixar Yang, logo a sua irmã que sempre esteve lá por ela para tudo, mas em sua cabeça, Ruby pensava que não demoraria, em sua imaginação torpe, ela pensou que voltaria logo.

_Mistral não deve ficar tão longe!_

Que tolice a sua. Dias se transformaram em meses de viagem e os problemas só aumentavam em uma progressão de gravidade assustadora, cada vez mais Ruby queria que Yang estivesse ali com ela.

Era fácil disfarçar quando estava junto de seus amigos, fosse lutando ou não, Ruby nunca pensou que seria tão boa em fingir que estava bem quando no fundo, estava quebrada pela culpa e pela saudade.

E foram justamente essa bagunça de sentimentos que Ruby sentiu quando viu Yang depois de todo aquele tempo. Ela deixou a bandeja cair no chão incapaz, de sustentá-la com suas mãos trêmulas.

Ela procurou desesperadamente nos olhos de sua irmã qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo; raiva, felicidade, tristeza, surpresa, ansiedade, decepção… mas não havia nada! O rosto de Yang estava completamente insondável e isso apenas aumentou seus desespero.

Sua amada irmã a olhando tão indiferente parecia a feri-la mais do que qualquer inimigo poderia lhe causar, Ruby sentiu seus olhos se encherem d’água enquanto seu coração apertava em seu peito de jeito doloroso.

Yang estreitou levemente seus olhos e deu alguns passos firmes a frente, Ruby se encolheu instintivamente.

Era isso, Yang estava brava com ela, e Ruby era totalmente culpada. 

— Yang! Eu… — Nada do que ela dissesse consertaria o que foi feito, mas mesmo sabendo disso, Ruby ainda precisava dizer o quanto estava arrependida. — Eu sinto muito! Eu deveria ter ficado, deveria ter falado mais com você, eu…

Ruby sentiu o desespero a inundando conforme todos aqueles sentimentos ruins se agitavam dentro dela, as lágrimas começaram a descer por sua face enquanto ela lutava para manter a voz estável, mas a culpa que ela passou tanto tempo mantendo sob controle agora reclamava sua autoridade sobre ela e Ruby virou uma marionete de suas próprias emoções.

— Eu nem sabia se você me queria por perto e…

Ela ficou subitamente sem palavras quando sentiu os braços de Yang a envolvê-la, Ruby só pôde ficar lá, trêmula e com os olhos fixos ao longe, completamente paralisada. Sentiu as mãos de sua irmã se apertarem ao seu redor e com uma voz emocionada, disse:

— Eu te amo.

Como três palavras poderia provocar uma emoção tão grande em alguém?

Um “eu te amo” de Yang, era tudo que ela queria ouvir, era tudo que ela _precisava_ ouvir.

Ruby deixou as lágrimas rolarem mais ainda por seu rosto e o escondeu no ombro de Yang enquanto envolvia seus braços na sua irmã mais velha, ela fechou os dedos o mais forte que podia na jaqueta de couro e inalou o cheiro da loira que ela passou tanto tempo sentindo falta.

— Eu te amo também. — respondeu Ruby, ela enterrou ainda mais sua cabeça no abraço e sussurrou de modo que apenas Yang ouviria. — Senti tanto a sua falta.

— Também senti tanto a sua falta. — A loira envolveu seus braços em sua pequena irmã ainda mais forte.

Ruby se deixou apreciar o momento apenas por alguns segundos antes de elas se separarem, ainda havia uma pequena plateia formada por seus amigos na sala da casa que estavam dividido em Mistral, por mais que ela quisesse está às sós com sua irmã, ela teria de esperar.

Eles se abraçaram, comeram juntos e riram relembrando os tempos de escola, menos complicados e sem tantas cicatrizes como agora. Ruby esteve interagindo normalmente com todos, ou pelo menos, estava conseguindo fazer parecer que sim, pois ela observava com frequência sua irmã… Era impressão sua, ou Yang estava evitando?

No passado, não importava o que, mas elas estavam sempre próximas, agora toda vez que Ruby tentava chamar a atenção de sua irmã com alguma história das aventuras que viveram, ela rapidamente acabava engatando outra conversar com outra pessoa.

Ruby estava começando a se perder em pensamentos de culpa e insegurança, será que o que Yang disse mais cedo não era a verdade? Será que sua irmã a odiava por ter a abandonado e só disse aquilo por que seus amigos estavam vendo? Deveria ser isso mesmo, afinal, Ruby a deixou, a deixou sozinha quando ela mais precisava, que pessoa horrível Ruby era.

Ela levantou a cabeça surpresa ao perceber que Ren, Weiss e Jaune estava limpando a mesa e levando as sobras para a cozinha. Ruby nem teve tempo de abrir a boca para se oferecer para ajudar quando sentiu alguém segurando sua mão sob a mesa, ela olhou para baixo para reconhecer a mão amarela protética de Yang, sua irmã se inclinou sobre ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Vou deixar a porta do quarto aberta.

Ela se levantou e saiu tão rápido que deixou Ruby na dúvida se aquilo aconteceu mesmo, de qualquer forma, ela se pegou acordada a noite esperando… esperando… quando ouviu o ronco alto do seu tio, Ruby se levantou da cama.

Os quartos na casa que estavam usando para se hospedarem durante sua estadia em Mistral cabiam duas pessoas, Ruby dividia o quarto com seu tio Qrow, Ren e Jaune em outro, e ficou acordado que Weiss ficaria no quarto de Nora, que até então estava dormindo sozinha, Yang acabou ficando com um quarto só para si.

Ruby abriu a porta cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho e andou pelo corredor a passos de pena até chegar na frente do quarto de Yang, com uma mão meio trêmula, ela girou a maçaneta.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou por seus lábios quando a porta abriu e Ruby percebeu que sua irmã realmente queria falar com ela. Ela entrou e rapidamente distinguiu a forma de Yang no quarto escuro, ela estava sentada na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira e usava suas roupas de dormir.

A loira olhou diretamente para ela:

— Estava começando a pensar que você não vinha.

Ruby não soube dizer se ela estava sorrindo ou não, era escuro demais para ver sua expressão, mas pelo tom de voz, podia jurar que sim.

— Queria ter certeza que o tio estava dormindo. — Se aproximou ainda hesitante.

Yang se endireitou na cama e bateu no colchão bem a sua frente:

— Vem aqui.

Ruby se sentou na cama mais ansiosa do que gostaria, ela engoliu a seco quando Yang a encarou sem dizer nada.

— Eu sei que você está chateada comigo, eu mereço isso, eu queria ter feito tudo diferente… eu... — Ela parou de repente quando sentiu a mão de Yang em seu rosto.

Yang afastou as mechas de seu cabelo com sua mão esquerda e depois acariciou a maçã de seu rosto, Ruby inclinou a cabeça no toque apreciando o contato.

— Yang… fala comigo. — suplicou colocando sua própria mão sobre a da irmã.

Ela não lhe respondeu, e Ruby queria poder ver a expressão da loira, mas a escuridão não permitia, ela só podia ver os brilhantes olhos violetas de Yang e leves nuances de seus rosto.

Ruby sentiu a mão da loira deslizar para trás e segurar sua nuca, ela viu Yang se inclinar para mais perto dela, seus olhos fecharam inconscientemente e se deixou ser beijada por sua irmã.

Seus lábios se moveram juntos e suavemente, Ruby sentiu a mão de Yang agarrando sua nuca com movimentos seguros causando arrepios pela coluna dela conforme seus dedos entrelaçaram em seu cabelo.

Ruby acabou soltando um suspiro contra a boca de Yang que a puxou um pouco mais para perto aumentando só um pouco do ritmo do beijo, ela gemeu minimamente em apreciação e se inclinou para mais perto de sua irmã se erguendo para ficar de joelhos na cama com a loira a segurando pela cintura. Ruby agarra os ombros dela e assim que sua língua toca os lábios de sua irmã mais velha, Yang se afastou a empurrando e a olhando com o cenho franzido.

— Yang… — Ela ofegou aflita. — Eu estou muito arrependida de ter te deixando, você acredita em mim, não é? — Ruby se aproximou mais, mas sua irmã ainda estava segurando sua cintura e não permitiu. — Yang? Você está brava comigo?

— Talvez. — respondeu depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. — Talvez eu esteja um pouco. — completou e Ruby sentiu ela apertando sua cintura enquanto desviava o olhar.

— Eu entendo, sei que fiz bobagem.

— Está tudo bem, Ruby, estamos juntas agora, não é? — Yang colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca de sua irmã e sorriu, Ruby assentiu também sorrindo e se inclinou para outro beijo.

— Eu senti muito a sua falta. — disse a loira depois que se separaram só um pouco, ela coçou seus narizes provocando um pequeno riso de Ruby.

— Eu também! Eu pensei em você todos os dias!

Ruby avança e se senta completamente nas pernas de sua irmã mais velha a beijando enquanto enfiava seus dedos entre os fios loiros arranhando a nuca dela e fazendo Yang soltar um pequeno gemido.

— Eu realmente senti muito a sua falta. — sussurrou meio arfante contra os lábios da loira.

— Eu também. — Yang a beijou novamente, de forma ávida e faminta.

— Ah, Yang! — ofegou alto quando sentiu as mãos de sua irmão apalpar suas coxas e bunda.

Ruby fincou suas unhas no ombro da loira e gemeu contra sua boca enquanto Yang a puxava para mais perto, ela envolveu suas pernas na cintura da irmã deixando a distância entres elas quase inexistente.

— Era disso que você estava sentindo falta? — Yang disse e antes que Ruby pudesse sequer pensar direito, ela sentiu uma mão tocar bem em sua calcinha, ela soltou um gemido longo enquanto sua irmã tateava sua intimidade por cima do tecido com sua mão artificial. — Olha só para você, está precisando tanto de mim.

Ruby corou violentamente com o comentário, era quase vergonhoso admitir como ela estava molhada, mas ela nem podia negar, ela só podia soltar um choramingo necessitado e se agarrar ainda mais nos ombros de sua irmã.

— Yang, não seja malvada. — queixou-se com uma voz frágil e se agitando ao toque da loira.

— Você quer que eu te toque? Assim? — Yang fricciona seus dedos metálicos bem na fenda da vagina de Ruby tocando bem em seu clitóris.

Mesmo sendo ainda por cima do tecido fino de seu pijama, Ruby revirou os olhos com a onda de prazer que percorreu por todo o seu corpo e a fazendo soltar um som esganiçado e alto que veio do fundo de sua garganta.

— Shiiiiu! Você tem de fazer silêncio, Ruby. — Yang parou de mover sua mão fazendo sua irmãzinha protestar com um choramingo.

— Eu vou ficar quieta, por favor. — Ruby implorou se movendo contra a mão de sua irmã procurando aplacar o fogo da luxúria que já havia tomado dê conta de seu corpo.

— Você vai ficar quietinha? Igual quando estávamos fazendo isso em casa e o papai estava dormindo no quarto ao lado?

O rosto de Ruby ficou vermelho, provavelmente era mais por vergonha do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela enterrou sua cabeça na dobra do pescoço de Yang e murmurou um “sim” abafado, sentiu sua irmã rindo embaixo de si apenas para logo em seguida senti-la beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

— Você é tão fofa, também senti muito a sua falta. — Mal Yang acabou de falar e ela enfiou sua mão por dentro das roupas de Ruby passando seus dedos artificiais pelas dobras molhadas dela.

Ruby pensou que poderia sentir algo de diferente visto que o braço direito de Yang agora era uma prótese de alta tecnologia, mas era exatamente como ela se lembrava. O toque de sua irmã ainda era o mesmo, ainda a fazendo estremecer e enviando onda após onda de prazer por todo o seu corpo, ateando fogo em seu ventre e arrepiando toda sua pele.

Yang a segurou mais firme com sua mão esquerda plantada em sua cintura enquanto aumentava o ritmo.

— Você disse que ficaria quieta.

— Eu estou tentando… — gemeu sem fôlego, os olhos fortemente fechados e a boca aberta buscando mais ar para seu peito que subia e descia rapidamente.

— Tente melhor, ou quer que alguém escute?

— Não… — choramingou.

— Então eu vou parar.

— Não! — Ruby quase grita. — Eu vou ficar quieta, eu juro.

Ao contrário do que sua ameaça dizia, Yang não parou de acariciar com cada vez mais fervor o clitóris de sua irmãzinha, Ruby se contorcia cada vez mais em seus braços, suas unhas rasgando arranhões em seus ombros enquanto ela mordia o próprio lábio fazendo um tremendo esforço para ficar em silêncio.

Yang acabou rindo um pouco, e Ruby a olha sem entender do que ela estava rindo, mas isso só provocou mais risos da loira, era sempre engraçado como sua irmã ficava uma bagunça quando faziam aquilo, Ruby estava com o rosto completamente corado, seus olhos grandes quase implorando silenciosamente pelo prazer que apenas Yang poderia lhe dá.

Yang não podia resistir a tanto, ela deixou dois de seus dedos penetrarem Ruby, e sentiu a pequena garota que estava em seu colo estremecer fortemente quando uma onda de prazer percorreu por todo o seu corpo.

— Ah! Yang! Yang! Por favor! — Ruby praticamente clamou por ela deixando seu corpo cair sobre o de sua irmã, agarrando as costas dela como se sua vida dependesse disso e jogando todo o seu peso para frente, e assim, aprofundando ainda mais os dedos de Yang dentro dela.

— Você tem de fazer silêncio, Ruby. — disse próximo ao ouvido dela e Ruby afundou sua cabeça em seu pescoço abafando seus gemidos necessitados.

As duas se movem juntas, Yang com sua mão e Ruby com seu corpo inteiro a empurrando cada vez mais para o limite, ela sentiu o calor crescente se concentrando todo em seu ventre e nada mais importava a não ser aquilo.

— Ah, Yang… — ofegou deixando seu corpo tremer segura pelas mãos da sua irmã enquanto seus pés enrolavam atrás da loira.

— Você está perto.

Não foi uma pergunta, Yang sabia que Ruby estava muito perto de gozar, mas, mesmo assim, Ruby respondeu:

— Sim…

Sua voz saiu em um choramingo e Yang riu.

— Tenho uma coisa para te dizer. — sussurrou no ouvido de Ruby.

— Hum… Ah… — Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu articular em resposta, Ruby começava a sentir as paredes internas de sua vagina apertando em torno dos dedos de Yang.

— Eu te amo, te amo muito mesmo, mais do que qualquer coisa ou qualquer um.

Ruby tremeu e revirou os olhos quando um forte orgasmo sacudiu por todo o seu corpo, Yang a segurou enquanto os espasmos diminuíam beijando seu rosto e acariciando suavemente suas costas.

Seu corpo ainda vibrava com a sensação boa pós-clímax quando deixou seu peso cair e descansar sobre Yang ainda ofegante e de olhos fechados, ela soltou um suspiro longo quando a loira tirou seus dedos de dentro dela. Sua irmã a puxou para baixo e ambas acabaram deitadas na cama com Ruby por cima se aconchegando no peito de Yang.

— Eu também te amo muito. — sussurrou contra sua pele e a loira a abraçou apertado.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, apreciando o calor e o afago uma da outra, Yang acariciava o cabelo de Ruby, ela sempre ficava sonolenta depois que elas se amavam, mas a loira não podia deixar sua irmã dormir.

— Fico feliz de você não ter estranhado isso. — Falou levantando a mão direita protética que estava a pouco demonstrando todo o amor e afeição que ela sentia por Ruby.

Sua irmã levantou a cabeça um pouco ao sentir que Yang tinha parado de acariciar seu cabelo, ela olhou para o braço da irmã e sorriu.

— Yang, eu te amo e isso nunca vai mudar, não importa o que aconteça conosco. — disse pegando a mão artificial de sua irmã e a colocou em sua bochecha em um gesto terno e doce.

— Ah, Ruby, você é tão fofa, eu te amo. — Yang riu e beijou a testa de sua irmãzinha.

Ruby riu contente, ela estava se sentindo tão bem em saber que sua irmã não estava brava com ela e ainda a amava como sempre, a pequena garota se aconchegou mais no corpo grande da loira e a abraçou forte, a última coisa que ela queria era se separar de Yang, mas ela sabia que era impossível elas dormirem juntas sem ninguém desconfiar.

— Você tem de voltar para seu quarto. — Yang disse depois de um tempo, ela estava com uma expressão entristecida no rosto refletindo a mesma cara que Ruby estava fazendo.

— Eu sei, mas queria ficar com você! — Ela a abraçou tentando aproveitar o máximo do pouco tempo que ainda tinham juntas.

— Prometo que vou da um jeito de nos vemos assim o mais rápido possível. — Yang fala afastando Ruby empurrando seus ombros para que ela veja seu sorriso confiante.

Quando sua irmã a olhava daquela forma, Ruby não poderia ter dúvidas, confiava 100% na palavra de Yang.

— Tá certo, mas antes… — Ruby se jogou para frente beijando Yang, a loira ficou surpresa só por um instante antes de retribuir contente.

Elas apreciaram aquele contato, aquele segredo que era só delas, algo que só podiam compartilhar longe dos olhos de todos, até mesmo dos seus amigos e família. Fazia tempo que elas pararam de pensar que aquilo era errado, o que sentiam uma pela outra era muito maior do que qualquer coisa que as pudesse impedir de se amarem.

Ruby e Yang se separaram e se olharam ternamente, a loira segurou o rosto de sua irmã com as duas mãos e a beijou novamente.

— Já estou sentindo sua falta. — disse sorrindo. — Mas você precisa ir agora.

— Hum… Ruby choramingou um pouco fazendo um beicinho, Yang riu e a beijou rapidamente de novo.

— Sério.

— Certo, certo, chata. — Ruby se levantou da cama e começou a ir para a porta, no meio do caminho ela se virou e olhou para Yang. — Eu te amo.

— Também te amo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
